jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy
' 'Izzy 'is a heroine from Disney Junior's 2011 television series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Madison Pettis (Cory in the House, Phineas and Ferb, Life with Boys). Background Personality Izzy is a young pirate girl who has the ability to fly due to her Pixie Dust given to her by Tinker Bell and the other fairies. She is beautiful and just as adventurous as Jake and Cubby. She loves puzzles, music, and of course singing and dancing. She seems to be the brightest member of the trio. She treats animals like her children and cares for them. She is also part of Jake's crew on their pirate ship Bucky. Izzy treats Cubby like a sibling and cares for him deeply. She thinks of Jake as an older brother and more than a friend at the same time. Izzy shares some traits with Tinker Bell most notably her feisty attitude. Izzy believes that with only practice will you achieve a goal showing that she's a hardworking and strong willed pirate. Izzy shows a small fear of Captain Hook but does not let it get in the way of her and her friends saving the day. She is not afraid to stand up to Hook and shows her anger when he betrays them and steals from them. Izzy and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is to Jake and Cubby. Physical Appearance Izzy carries a very slender figure. She is 6 years old and has brown hair with each couple orange beads on both sides of it to make pigtails, brown eyes, medium skin, rosy cheeks, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, a pair of gold loop earrings, a pink, short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves and a brief V-cut neckline, a rose bandanna with white doodles around it with her couple hair strands sticking out of it, purple pants, a pair of red bucket-top boots with low heels, and a brown cord around her neck with a small pouch of pixie dust (which needs to be used in case of emergencies only). In its episode the "Pirate Princess", when she is the Pirate Princess, she has long, beautiful brown hair with a strand sticking out, a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each rose band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with its gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. When she goes to bed, she has a lavender short-sleeved ankle-length nightshirt with pink brims on her sleeves and bottom and 3 yellow sparkles on the front and a pair of fluffy pink bedroom bunny clogs to show only her bare heels. When she rides a boat with her boss and Cubby, she sports a lime life-jacket with 2 navy belts with black buckles vertically, but when she goes surfing or water-sliding, she wears it and goes barefoot. When swimming, she has a bathing suit consisting of lavender sleeveless top with hot pink lines on her neckline, shoulders, and waist, a dark lavender tutu with lavender Jolly Roger symbols around it, and purple shorts, and is barefoot. On Halloween, to go as a fairy, she has a rose short-sleeved dress with pink brim on her tutu, a purple waistband, lavender stockings with a pink patch on her left calf, a pair of purple heeled shoes with pink buckles, and aqua wings on her back. On the next Halloween, to go as a cat, she wears an ochre cat helmet (with brown ears on it), pants (with a tail), and gloves with cream stripes on them, cream cat toes on toes of her boots, and a cream cat muzzle with a pair of 3 white whiskers on both sides of it and pink cat nose When skateboarding, she dons a lavender helmet with purple spots all over, each couple oval cavities on both sides of it, 3 flower heads consisting of yellow pedals and orange centers on the front, and navy straps with aqua buckle. When she is dubbed an honorary mermaid by both Marina and Stormy, she carries a mermaid tail made from green leaves, a rose tube top with thin red straps, a white pearl necklace, and a large lime seaweed crown with small colorful shapes of seashells all around it and cream pearls for its brim.